


Did you lie?

by CarpOnAStick



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, O my god the beans, Oneshot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, the babies are happy in the end yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpOnAStick/pseuds/CarpOnAStick
Summary: A single nightmare couldn’t affect everything in the future, right? This mindset will be proven wrong for John and Bruce.





	1. Night terrors

(This takes place almost a year after the vigilante ending if you visit him in the asylum.)

 

It's been almost a year after Bruce basically bought John out of the asylum. After they fought, and John asked that heart wrenching question of if he ever thought of his as a friend, he just couldn't bring himself to leave him in that hellhole. He did have doubts about if he should have gone through with what he did, but Bruce eventually came to the conclusion that it was the right choice. After a bunch of under the counter deals, Bruce was able to take John into his own home, and help him himself.

After a year, it seemed to pay off. His anti-social nature he displayed at the funeral oh so long ago was a distant memory. However he did not lose his almost childish personality. Bruce didn't mind however. He found it rather refreshing to see someone so full of life in contrast with his darker nature. 

At this point in his life, he really couldn't imagine what he would do without John living with him. It would be devastating to not see him every morning. His emerald green eyes not staring back at him every time they talk, his wide smile, his beaming laugh. Bruce really wouldn't survive.  
Even with all his antics and crazy ideas, like ordering pizza from across the country.

It was about 2:25 am, and a storm was passing through Gotham. The soothing sound of rain droplets knocking on the windows was the only thing attacking the dead silence in the manor. Alfred was on a deserved vacation to see other relatives, leaving John and Bruce alone. 

Bruce was staying up a little later than usual reading, mostly due to his insomnia, but eventually dosed off to the sound of slow rolling thunder in the distance. He sighed through his nose and let his mind shut down. For a while it was peaceful, until a sound of rushed footsteps jerked him awake. He sat up in his bed as his heart began to pump and a cold sweat made it down his neck. A sign of heavy breathing was now recognizable from whoever owned those footsteps, and before Bruce knew it a figure was standing at his doorway. 

It was John. After recognizing the familiar face Bruce relaxed, but his startled emotions quickly turned to worry for his friend. John was breathing - almost panting like he had just run a mile - at an abnormal rate for his happy-go-lucky personality. His field green locks were frazzled and drenched in sweat, his grey shirt was hanging half of his shoulder and clinging to his body, revealing a pale collarbone. His eyes were damp with recent tear trails streaming down and a small sniffle could be heard as John started to breath through his nose again

"John, buddy are you ok?" Bruce asked like a worried parent. Without any further notice though, John sprung into Bruces bed and latched on to his dear friend with a surprising grip given he was much smaller than Bruce.

Bruce of course was startled. His waist was being held hostage by unrelenting arms that weren't letting go anytime soon. Johns head was buried in Bruce's chest, his forehead pressing a little to hard into him. 

Bruce started to brainstorm all the situations that could have made his friend like this.  
"Did someone hurt you?" Bruce said through borderline clenched teeth. If someone did, he would be on that son of a bitch like a panther.

"No." John struggled to get out the word out of his throat.  
"Just night terrors." Bruce could tell he said that sentence through a pained smile. His heart sank as he felt tears fall from Johns eyes on to his stomach, and felt his friend start to sob.

Bruce's emotional and parental side kicked in, and he knew he had to find some way to comfort his distraught companion. His hands found their will to move again. One made it on Johns back and started rubbing circles tentatively and the other one made it into his hair, cradling his head. 

They stayed that way for a short time, listening to the splatters of the water droplets. It was a very caring moment between the two, which almost made up for all the fighting and harsh words shared in the past. Bruce look at the water saturated widow and thought. He really didn't want this to end. Not the emotional part, but the moment. It was so sweet, so lovely, it made him forget about his own worries. Johns warmth radiated off his own, creating an aura around them that was almost rare. All the emotions from both of them just compiled into this one moment. And the thing was, it didn't have to end, but it also did.

Eventually, the tears stopped. And combined with Bruce's tender and encouraging words, John eventually calmed down. By 2:40, John finally released Bruce from his snake like grip and sat up. The aura they were both in was suddenly gone, leaving a cold shadow like component of the dark to greet them. John sighed and looked at Bruce, who was still worried about him.  
"Thanks bud," John whispered slightly and smiled, almost lovingly. Bruce and him stared into each other's eyes for a good minute. Johns leaf green eyes still puffy from tears locked with Bruce's ocean blue ones. Both of them opening the window to their souls to each other in silence, before John spoke again.

"Welp, I'm gonna go back to my room." And with that, he got up and started to walk silently through the room to the door. Bruce watched him go in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking about that little time they just shared. It was haunting him, and a light sparked within him he didn't know he had. He couldn't just let him go. Not after that. He wouldn't allow it.  
He breathed in as if to gather courage and spoke. "Wait," immediately John stopped in his tracks and looked back at Bruce. 

A slight smile was across his face as he waited for whatever Bruce wanted. "You don't, have to go." Bruce tried to make that sentence seem as mature as possible, but it ended up with a certain neediness to it. "I mean, what if you have another night terror. Isn't it easier for me just to be here so you feel safe?" Bruce rushed his words as if to justify his actions. Deep down he knew it wasn't for that reason, and on some level John did to. Their was a short silence and Bruce started to panic a bit. ‘Shit is this weird? Does he think I'm weir-‘  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
Johns energy filled words filled the room and broke Bruce's chain of thought. 

John turned back around and climbed back in to Bruce's bed. He lifted the sheets and covered up for warmth. Bruce smiled and was happy he came back, but what surprised him was that as soon as John laid down, he pulled Bruce close into an embrace. Bruce looked at John, who's eyes were already shut and drifting off. Bruce thought for a moment, but eventually laid back down and wrapped his arms around him. That warm aura was back again, and it was the most comforting thing the two had ever felt. 

Bruce looked at his sleeping companion, and just admired him. He was so peaceful when he slept. He was so used to the eccentric part of John, but never the silent part. His hair was messy but soft and smooth. His small curls around the end of his hair framed his eyes and cheekbones perfectly. Goddamnit he was just so precious. Everything about him. The way he smiled, talked, acted, fuck he really was falling in- in what. 

Bruce realized from his train of thought what he actually felt for this "friend" of his. He was painfully in love. No matter how hard he denied it. Of course he had experimented when he was younger with guys, but him. This son of a bitch made his heart soar. He would bend over backwards for him. And he already did that now. Anything he asked, needed, he would do it. Hell, if someone was going to shoot him he would take the bullet. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with John and no one could tell him otherwise. 

After a while, his thoughts made him drowsy. He wasn't thinking and just wanted to sleep to the sound of the rain. His hand made its way into Johns hair and smiled. He hoped to God John was asleep for he was about to act on impulse. He planted a kiss on Johns forehead and whispered, "I love you". In the softest voice ever. John wasn't asleep though. He stirred a bit and soon enough Bruce had just come to terms with what he had done. Shit he wouldn't have done that if he knew he was awake. Fuck what if he just ruined everything, shit shit shit shit sh- "I love you to." Bruce's eyes darted open with surprise as he stared at John. Johns eyes were open and were glazed over with happiness. He had a grin on his face as he looked back at the startled man next to him. He slowly closed his eyes and pulled Bruce tighter. 

Bruce was wide eyed but after a while, he smiled and drifted back to sleep again. Smiling with the fact he knew that his feelings were mutual.

 

(Sorry if this sucked. But I love these two and this game had me screeching so...)


	2. Lovely mornings

 

 

Bruce slowly woke up, drifting in and out of consciousness. The sound of birds outside and faint cars in the distance dragging his mind away from sleep. The sun shining in from the curtains illuminated the room with a blanket of light, making his eyes strain to adjust. He slowly regained his thought process and suddenly remembered last night. Bruce panicked a little, but sighed with reassurance as he saw John curled up still asleep. Johns arms were holding Bruce limply, and his head was nuzzled between his chin and chest.His hair was all messy and unkept not like it normally is, but it was oh so adorable.

 

Bruce was now fully awake and drudgingly decided to get up. He propped himself up with his arms and slung his leg over the edge of the bed. He was about to stand up when he felt a force pull him back. Johns arms locked around him and tried to pull Bruce back to him. Bruce rolled his eyes and smirked. "Buddy I gotta get up." He cooed. All he got in return was a needy whine and more attempts to get him to lay down again. Bruce eventually gave up trying to untangle himself from Johns grasp. It was a Saturday anyways, it's not like he had anything to do. He ran his hand through the clumps of black hair in his face, and sighed. "Oh fine." John giggled as Bruce finally got back in with him.

 

"I'm not going anywhere am I," Bruce chuckled.

"You're ...not going anywhere." John replied as he buried his his face in Bruce's chest, breathing in deeply as if to savor his scent.

"Not after your little confession from last night." John smiled as his words made Bruce squirm. He added just the right amount of charisma just to make him uncomfortable. He just loved pressing all of Bruce's buttons sometimes.

 

John was right though. Bruce did confess a little bit of a secret last night. Bruce's face went a light shade of red as he remembered their little exchange of words last night.

"Heh, I guess that's reasonable" Bruce nervously choked out.

 

John sensed his uneasiness though, and was quick to tame the situation. He looked up at Bruce who was currently looking around the room to avoid eye contact. Just anything to distract him so he didn't completely turn into a tomato.

"Buddy, look at me". John said as he tried to get his friends attention. Eventually Bruce gathered the willpower to look him in the eye without emotionally imploding. Johns acid eyes stared at him with a certain kindness he couldn't shake. A soft grin spread across Johns lips as he comforted Bruce with his words. "Look bud. I... I want you to know the feelings mutual. Ok?"

 

Johns eyes entranced Bruce as his hand made its way down his arm and interlocked with Bruce's.

"So don't feel like you fell on your own sword by telling me," John brought their now connected fingers up in between them to give almost a demonstration of what he was talking about."Because I-I was honestly hoping you would say something." John started to chuckle a bit, and Bruce could tell he was going to start to ramble. John always rambled when he was nervous.

 

Bruce looked down at his hand which was being squeezed by Johns. A smile was barely noticeable, but it was there. Just shielding Bruce's true happiness from his buddy who was now just randomly spitting sentences out. It was so reassuring to know he wasn't alone in his adventure of feelings. And he was so goddamn grateful that it was the one person he needed that reciprocated feeling from.

 

Bruce looked into the emerald eyes that were darting everywhere, following the mouth that would not stop talking. He just studied his features, his eyes tracing every line and curve Johns gave had to offer. But his little trance was soon interrupted by Johns rambling. Bruce was pretty sure that even John was lost in his own train of thought. For the love of god he was talking about toasters. How in hell did he manage to get to that subject?

 

His seemingly never ending words needed to stop. And Bruce knew from experience that talking back wouldn't work. But he isn't going to listen about ducks and palm trees and god knows what else for the next 45 minutes. Not when he had this spark in him that really needed to come out. He untangled his hand from Johns, and that alone slowed his talking. Johns eyes averted back to Bruce's. He was confused and almost scared, but at least he'd shut up for a second.

 

Bruce's hand landed in Johns hair, massaging the back of his head. His eyes met Johns which were currently searching for some type of answer in Bruce's actions. He couldn't take it anymore. His words are useless compared to action, and action he was going to take.

 

Bruce peered into Johns eyes as he slowly moved his head towards his own. Their was a building climax and dead silence as they moved closer and closer together. And eventually, the dreaded awkwardness was broken as they locked lips.

 

Bruce made the first move, leaving John startled as ever, but eventually he closed his eyes and returned the gesture. His hand traveled up to Bruces neck as a way to get a better angle, while his other arm held him desperately. He grasped onto Bruce like he was life itself, itching for more warmth, more touch, more him.

 

John pulled Bruce on top of him while not even breaking the kiss, and sighed as he felt a warm tongue breach his mouth. The pace quickened between both of them as they both yearned for more.

 

After a good while, John pulled away from the kiss. Bruce opened his eyes to see John completely, well, lost.

 

His eyes were glossy with happiness and lust, eyelashes batting at Bruce in a almost girl like way. His hair was everywhere and sweat filled, his cheeks were blushed a furious shade of

red which contrasted with his pale skin. Which was a bit odd since he said before he couldn't blush.

 

Even though John looked like a wreck, Bruce wasn't doing much better. He was already sweating like a dog, and couldn't seem to catch his breath no matter how much he tried. The man underneath him was making his heart pound. John was so much better than any woman he had been with. All of them had the same qualities, but not John. He had something that couldn't be described. And even though Bruce couldn't put his finger on it he loved it.

 

Bruce came back down after they had both calmed down, and laid a gentle kiss on the tip of Johns nose. He smiled and uttered, "That... that is why I'm not leaving."

They both started giggling like two teenage girls at a sleepover, just like they had in the past. Only this time, it had more meaning than it ever had before.

 

Bruce rolled off of John, and settled back in next to him. John curled up in his embrace and sighed in satisfaction. "Thank God he finally said something" John thought to himself. He was waiting for that moment for oh such a long time. Even though it wasn't that much, it solidified that neither of them had any doubts of the others feelings. Both of them would stand by the other, and that fact have a type of tranquility around them.

 

As their minds closed their thought processes once more, they both mentally agreed on one thought. That this was so much better than sleeping in separate beds.


	3. Moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for.  
> (NSFW)

As the days progressed, weeks turned to months. And eventually it had been three months since that little moment with each other. It seemed like it would change their lives and it would blossom into something more, but it actually stayed the way it has always been. 

Not to say that they acted like nothing happened, but no words were said to actually solidify anything yet. It was an uncomfortable scenario for both of them because on some level they both wanted to do more with each other. However, it was almost like both were to timid to ruin the experience together.   
The irony was that even though John had took a liking to sleeping in Bruce's bed, which was somewhat the first step in a relationship, they still didn't say anything about it.

 

This particular day was a Friday, and it was a beautiful day outside. It was the transition between summer and fall, and the weather fell between the two. Along with the weather, it was a fast day at Bruce's workplace. Which meant he could go home sooner than usual. 

Bruce was happy about that, but John was eccentric. He hadn't been able to hang with his buddy for such a long time. Not that he liked hanging out with him at home, but he missed the times they would go out for coffee or go get Pizza. Lately Bruce has not had the time to do that stuff, but today he did! John sure as hell was not going to pass this opportunity up. 

He had got a text earlier Bruce was coming home, which made him wait for the last 20 minutes near the door just so he could greet his friend. Once he heard the keys jingle outside the door, he started to squeak and flashed his signature wide smile. 

As soon as Bruce opened the door he heard his name called from a familiar sounding voice.  
"Buddy boy!" John borderline yelled, his voice cracking into a sharp high pitch at the end. And without further hesitation leaped into Bruce's arms for a hug.

Bruce's eyes went wide as he was pushed back by John.   
"Jeez- Hey John. Miss me much?" He chuckled out. John didn't even answer his question before he started talking.   
"Oh my gosh I have so many ideas for what we can do!" John squeezed Bruce before he pulled back and listed out all the ideas he had.

Bruce shut the door as he listened to Johns thoughts. He was actually looking forward to hanging out with him. He was always so sad to decline his requests to go places, and this made up for it. He could already see his joy pouring out of him. 

After a little while of thought, they both decided on going to a nearby arcade. Mostly because they both lacked the of inspiration to go out and eat. After Bruce changed into something more casual, they were off. 

They decided to walk there, due to the lovely weather. Bruce wanted to take it slow, however that was kind of impossible when John was basically dragging him to go faster. Bruce thought it was absolutely hilarious, so he just shook his head and laughed it off. 

After almost three hours later they decided to call it quits and go back home. It was about 8:30, and it was getting dark, which compelled them to leave even more. 

They had a pretty good time though. It was Johns first time at an arcade which made it even more enjoyable. It was hysterical to watch him fumble with the controls, but eventually he got the hang of it. He was extremely coordinated at that one game millipede, which is now his favorite game.  
Bruce on the other hand stuck to space invaders. Mostly because it was right next to the millipede game which John was playing. 

They left the arcade laughing and joking, reminding them of the old times they had before.  
They started to walk back to the manor, and just watched the sunset.  
Cars were zooming by on the road they were next to. Each one sending a tiny gust of wind in the pairs direction.  
Their was a small scent of lavender in the air along with gasoline and grass accompanying it.

There was a short silence between the two, which gave them time to just be in each other's presence and enjoy the weather. Their was a breeze which gently blew Johns frazzled hair, and made Bruce's navy blue shirt wrinkle.  
It was so nice and all, but in Johns mind something was missing. It's like he had forgotten something. His phone? No he was holding it. His brain? Yah this time he had it. What was it he couldn't recall? He thought for a moment, until he finally remembered.

For the past two months he's thought about the fact neither of them had said anything about that night, and morning. I mean, they both said they supposedly have feelings for each other, but why hadn't anything been said? He's been wanting to ask Bruce for a while, and since they were alone and there was a short walk ahead of them, it was the perfect time. 

John took a breath to compose himself.   
"Heyyy friendo... can I talk to you for a second?"  
Bruce looked over with a small, kind expression on his face.  
"What's up?"  
They slowed their pace down a bit just so they could more efficiently hear each other.   
"I was, thinking... and uh..."  
John paused. He stared breaking a sweat but continued, even with his anxiety.   
"So you remember that one night? Maybe, two months ago?"   
Bruce immediately knew where this was going. But they would have to continue this conversation inside because they were coming up to the manor. 

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"  
Bruce replied. A tinge of concern could be heard in his voice.

"I just, I guess we haven't talked about it? As much as I would like to I mean."

They walked through the pathway that lead to the Manor door.  
Bruce listened as he unlocked the door and tried to keep his cool, but the truth was his brain was running wild due to this conversation. He had to admit he was avoiding it, but he felt as if he gave John the wrong idea. He just didn't know how to say how he felt if he was being honest.

"Yah I guess we haven't. Here, shut the door and we'll talk inside. Ok?"  
Bruce came in and started turning the lights on. He heard the door shut and looked back to see John staring at his hands. He kept fiddling with thumbs, which clearly gave the sign he was nervous. He wasn't moving from the door though, like he was frozen with fear.

"John?" Bruce tentatively spoke.   
Johns head jerked up to meet his eyes.   
"Yup! Right here bud." John showed his smile, however this time it wasn't as joyful as it normally is. It made Bruce's heart sink.

Right as he was about to say something though Alfred came up behind them.   
"Hello Master Bruce."  
Bruce spun around to see Alfred.  
"Oh. Hey Al. How've you been?"   
"Oh just some remodeling here and there. I hope you and John don't plan on staying down here. These floors haven't been waxed in years. I plan to do that for the next two hours or so."  
Alfred talked with more of a happy tone. He was always one that liked redecorating stuff. Today was his day though, and whether Bruce liked it or not they were going to have to go somewhere else.

Bruce looked at John, who went back to staring at his hands, and back to Alfred.   
"Sure Al. We'll, go upstairs or something like that."  
"Very good sir."   
Alfred nodded his head slowly in a pleased fashion.

Bruce turned to get Johns attention once more.   
"Buddy"

"Yep?"

Bruce titled his head towards the stairs to signal they need to go in that direction.  
John immediately took the hint and started to speed walk upstairs to Bruce's/their room.  
Bruce was not far behind.

Eventually they made it to their room and John was already sitting on the bed when Bruce shut the door.  
Their was a tiny awkward silence between them until Bruce finally said something.  
"So you wanted to tal-"  
"Did you lie?"  
John interrupted Bruce in an angry tone.  
It took Bruce a second to process before he responded.  
"What... what do you mean."

John stood up and looked Bruce dead in the eyes. It was clear that he was holding back from lashing out.  
"We. We're. Right. Here. Two or three months ago, in this bed, when you said you..." he couldn't hold back anymore. He paused and breathed.  
"You said you loved me!"  
He yelled at Bruce, who was taken back by this sudden rage.   
"John I-"  
"Did you even mean it?! I sure as hell did! I put my heart out for you and you know what?"  
John stepped closer, his eyes almost burning a hole in Bruce's skull.  
He continued, "If you didn't mean it just say it! If you, if you..." he paused again, and his breathing slowed down. His facial expression went from pure rage to gloomy. He looked down away from Bruce's gaze and stepped back. 

It was almost like he was searching for the words to speak, and when he did it was the most heart wrenching thing Bruce had ever heard. 

"If you don't want to be with me, then save me the heart break later and just," his voice cracked, like he was choking back tears. "Tell me now. Please."

That was the last straw for Bruce. He couldn't take seeing John like this. It was his fault that they were in this position, his fault that his probably closest friend is on the verge of tears, and worst of all, they were still friends.

The guilt was overwhelming and in less than a second he closed the space between them. He got Johns beautiful sad eyes to connect with his. He cupped Johns face with both hands on each side as their lips crashed together. 

John saw it coming and his eyes closed slowly as he gladly took the warm feeling of Bruce's mouth on his. John grabbed onto Bruce's neck and back as he grappled and held on to him like everything depended on it. He clenched his eyes and a single tear made its way down his cheek. Not from sadness, but from true joy. He was so wrong, and thank god he was. He wasn't alone, and that was the best feeling in the world.

Bruce felt tears run down from his eyes. He pulled back to look at John. His eyes were glossy with tears, and his face was in the middle of crying from either joy or depression.  
He couldn't tell. Bruce took his thumbs and wiped the tear streaks away from Johns cheeks, which were now a hue of pink. He pressed his forehead against Johns and whispered,

"I need you. And I will never, ever, leave you."

John sighed a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. Those words were the best thing he's heard in his entire life. They were so reassuring, and their was no trace of doubt in his mind that Bruce would break that vow he just made. 

John pressed his lips against Bruces again and hummed. A wet warm tongue entered his mouth and started to explore. A small moan escaped Johns throat, such a lovely little sound that sparked something else between the pair. 

He shed his purple jacket he was wearing, without breaking the connection he had with Bruce, and pulled him back to the bed. Bruce landed on top of John gently and wedged his body between Johns legs.   
The two locked eyes for a split second, before mashing their lips together again. This time with more passion then before. John grabbed Bruces neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss. Bruce found the hem of Johns shirt and slithered his hand up, which emitted a needy whine to signal he needed more.

Bruce got the hint and slowly made his way to Johns jaw line and neck. Leaving a trail of soft tender kisses everywhere his mouth went. When he sucked on a particular spot on Johns neck a hidden moan escaped his mouth. John leaned his head back on the pillows, giving Bruce every part of his neck he wanted to go to. He was so submissive, he would let Bruce do anything to him he wanted. Just as long as he could keep him forever. He didn't want to let him go. Not when he was this fucking good.

Both of them wanted more friction and started stripping. John pulled his green shirt off first, and then tried to claw Bruces shirt off as well. And not long after, the both were bare in front of each other, their clothes in a pile on the floor that wouldn't be touched for a while. 

Bruce continued his little path he was making down Johns neck and on to his collarbone. John hissed and started to pant. Sweat started to build, making his hair stick to his face and forehead. One of his hands griped Bruces now messy black hair. His other hand started to explore Bruces back, tracing the caverns and scars he has gotten from all his fights, all that muscle mass he's earned from countless hours of training. He just worshiped Bruce while he had him there. 

Eventually Bruces hands made their way down to Johns sides and hips. He planted his hands and gently squeezed, which won a gasp from John, and a slight smile from Bruce. His mouth trailed down Johns stomach, leaving a trail of saliva and kisses where ever that mouth of his went.

John was painfully hard at that moment. All the pleasure was overwhelming, and he needed some type of release. Luckily, all the playboy experiences for Bruce has made him an expert at timing. He could feel Johns member rubbing up against his stomach, and got the message right away.

Bruce stopped moving at Johns hip bone which made John look down at Bruce. His eye contact made John shiver. The look in Bruces eyes said everything, but he was waiting for an OK from John. Consent was a big thing for Bruce. And he had zero problems if his partner said no to him. John could feel Bruces warm breath blowing against his shaft, which made him close his eyes and tighten the grip on Bruces hair. A small groan exited his throat. That was the OK for Bruce.

Next thing John knew, Bruces mouth was at the bottom of his member, and slowly licked upwards.   
"S-shit Brucie." John stuttered out as Bruce teased him. As soon as he got to the top, he made eye contact with John, who was studying his every move like he was an exotic animal. And after an agonizing pause, Bruce took a deep breath, relaxed his throat, and took Johns member in his mouth whole.

"Holy F-nngggh!" was all John could get out before he turned into a moaning mess. His legs wrapped around Bruces shoulders instinctively and squeezed tightly. The warm wet sensation of Bruces mouth was so much to bear, he couldn't do anything but moan, whine and whisper his new lovers name. Bruces hands moved up and down Johns waist and hips so sensitively, but even that made him gasp and pant. John tried to thrust upwards, however his abdomen was being held in place by unrelenting hands. 

Everything Bruce was doing was so good, it made John forget about everything but him. 

Bruces tongue worked around John so well, it wasn't long before he was about to come. Bruce loved watching the man in front of him squirm and writhe due to his touch. He knew he was good, and John sure as hell knew it now to. 

However, in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was his first time. Of course he was already being gentle, but after this was what would matter. Would he be ok with it? He had no problem if he wasn't, but judging by his movements and actions he could tell he hadn't done this before. 

Eventually everything was so much for John he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
He gathered up the strength to put sentences together.   
"B-brucie. I'm- fuck - coming!" And with that Johns hand rushed to his mouth in attempt to hide the high pitch whine that escaped his mouth. His body convulsed around Bruce, his thighs quivered, his hand tightened on Bruces hair, and his hot seed shot up into Bruces mouth. 

Eventually he came down from his high and looked down at Bruce. He shook as he realized Bruce just swallowed his load. Bruce wiped his mouth with his hand slowly as the eye contact with John never stopped. Bruce was so used to doing these kind of things that it was almost comical to see John gaping at it all. A small grin came on his face as John desperately whined and tried to pull him back up on the bed. Bruce obliged and crawled back up to meet John in a fast kiss. John was the one making the moves now. He was so hungry for more it was animalistic.

After a couple minutes John pulled away and whispered in Bruces ear, the most sultry and lust filled sentence Bruce has heard for a while, "Will you please. hurry up and fuck me."   
Johns came back down, rested his head on the pillow and looked into Bruces blue eyes that were wide with shock. It took him a second, but after that he grinned at John.   
Bruces charisma came into play with his words, "No problem with that" he winked and made John giggle a bit.

He reached in his bedside drawer and found some lube. Being the playboy he is he was bound to have some somewhere. John sat up a bit on the headboard and watched Bruce with a mind full eye.

Bruce popped the lid open and squeezed a bit on the his palm. Bruce rolled his ringers in the lotion to slick them up. He closed the lid and put the bottle on the edge of the bed for later. He crawled back up to John so their lips were inches apart, reached down between Johns thighs, and stopped at his entrance.   
He looked at John who had his eyes closed waiting for the next move. He couldn't tell if he wanted this or not, and needed some answer. 

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked softly.  
He got a rushed nod in return, which showed how needy he was. And with that, Bruce locked their lips and slowly inserted is index finger inside. Johns high moans were swallowed by Bruce as he slowly started to work him out. A second finger was added and soon after a third. John was gaping and heaving against Bruces lips, which hinted he was ready for what really mattered. 

After a little while longer, his fingers left John, leaving his ass clenching around nothing. Bruce came down between Johns spread legs and readied himself. He popped the cap to the lube one more time and slicked himself up. As Bruce did his thing, John was staring at his member. He was in awe of the size of Bruce. He was a solid 10 inches, maybe 11. Staring though made his fears run away and get replaced by a burning want only Bruce could quench. He really needed him. Now.

Once Bruce was slicked up, he planted his hands on each side of John, and caught his eyes.  
"Ready?"  
"Yah." John replied heavily.

Bruce looked at him directly and started to enter. A sharp shrill escaped Johns mouth as Bruce slowly, but surely, was going in. John moaned and wrapped his legs around Bruce. His nails scratching at his back as whines and pants escaped his throat.

Bruce gave him a second to adjust to this new feeling, and once John gave a slow silent nod, he started to thrust at a slow pace to start. Bruce bowed his head down and started to huff. He hadn't had a release for so long, it was such ecstasy to have one now. And with someone who feels so good, he couldn't be happier.

Johns moans turned into strings of curses, which turned to whines. The room was filled with the noises of breathing and moans you would only hear in porn. The heat around the two made Johns pale skin turn pink and red, and made both of them sweat like dogs. And once Bruce found Johns prostrate, it was over for John. He cried out every time Bruce hit that spot, and the noises he made put a small smirk on Bruces mouth. He aimed for that spot repeatedly, each time earning a moan or a cry from John. Bruce reached down with one hand and started to stroke Johns leaking member very slowly. John bit his lip until it bled to try and keep quiet, but it was no use. It was impossible with how good Bruce felt. He was doing everything so right that it was absolutely heaven. 

It wasn't until John started to shake and quiver that Bruce knew he was close. He bent down and clashed their lips together, this time soft but passionate. Bruce kept aiming for  
Johns prostate, which meant his orgasm was rapidly approaching.

"Ah-Bruce-ngghhh! I-Im- shit"   
John wheezed out.   
Bruce knew he couldn't finish his sentence, so he swallowed his words with a final kiss before he came.  
Johns breathing tripled, and his muscles clenched everywhere. His legs were shaking, his fists were clenched, and his voice almost gave out due to the high pitched whines and cries. 

John arched his back as Bruce thrust into his prostrate one last time, making him come violently. Seed shot out on Bruces hand and both of their stomachs. And with Johns clenching walls milking Bruce so perfectly it wasn't to long after he too thrust in and came with a grunt. 

Bruce rode out both of their orgasms, before slowing down and coming to a halt.  
John smiled weakly as he felt warm seed travel through him. He just made Bruce come, and he didn't know whether to be proud of himself or pass out. One thing was for sure, they were both extremely tired. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. 

Bruce exited John with a squelch, and came crashing down on him. John stroked Bruce's sweat filled hair, and ran his hands slowly across his back as they recovered from their highs.

Bruce got off of John eventually, and lifted the sheets up for them both to climb under.  
John curled up in Bruces arms just like they did, oh so many weeks ago. They were in this position before, but this time, this time it was so much better. They both were falling into a well deserved sleep, but before Bruce doses off, he remembered a question to ask John. 

"John?" He cooed.  
"Yah?"   
"Do you..want to..be a couple?"  
Johns eyes shot open and looked at Bruce who was staring at the ceiling.   
This was seriously funny in Johns mind. They just did the most intimate thing two people can do with each other, and than he asks a gentle question like that. What a goofball.

"I thought you'd never ask" he giggled back.   
Bruce looked at John who was halfway asleep with his eyes still open, smiling at him.  
Bruce grinned back and laid a kiss on Johns forehead before wrapping his arms around him to hold him closer.   
They both sighed contently as they drifted to sleep.

 

"I love you."

"I know." 

 

 

(You guys have no idea how much I cried during the making of this. Fuck. Oh well. Comment or whatever lol.)


End file.
